Why do you love me?
by Lizzie's Very Own
Summary: Eowyn ask Faramir why he loves her. My first story :


I don't own the characters, the story etc... All goes to Tolkien :)

This is my first story so please review! Anyways I hope you like it!

...

"Faramir!" a dear voice whispered into my ear "Why do you love me?"

"Why do I love you?" was my stunned reply.

"Yes my dear. For I know that you love me and though I don't doubt your heart, I was curious as to what it is drawn." She pleaded still.

"If you don't doubt, then why do you ask such a question, Eowyn?"

"Because now that I have tasted the greatest happiness in the world, I do not think myself worthy of its gifts!" my lady's answer came out with a sigh.

"If this is your wish, it will be granted as it will bring me only pleasure to tell you of my love." I rook her slender hands in mine "Now, settle down and listen as there is much to be said."

"When I first met my lady love, she was like the moon; so luminous and fair in her proud beauty but also somehow distant and so cold. She stood before me yet she was away in both her mind and body. For her mind was elsewhere with her thoughts and her body yearned to be with them. I could she that she did not want to be where she was, though the garden was peaceful and still, which was a rarity in those stormy times. I later learnt that she had hoped to die, to burn out that spark in her eye in some great battle so she would die with honor and for a cause much greater than her life, or so she thought. I also learnt of her pains and worries and soon they became mine as mine were hers."

"And so they days had passed and the White Lady came to me still. She was gentle, yet stern, proud, but wise, kind to my wounded mind and me. This lady helped me heal and I hoped that I did the same for her as I have stared to notice that the distance and the coldness began to fade. Her face began to glow with a new light; her eyes reflected different thoughts and her touch had altered also. From that moment on, I thought you not as a moon, but as the sun that shines brightly and brings hope."

"This sun had melted my heart. Its heat warmed me from my cold prison of despair and sorrow. The hands, which I now kiss, smoothed away my pain and made me live anew. From then on I was a changed man for this sunrise had brought a new beginning. I no longer wanted to stay away from life and desired nothing more but to step into its glow of promise. I felt like I have climbed out of a deep well and was blinded by the sun that had brought me a new hope."

"Since then, the sun became so dear to me, so vital in my living. For I am nothing without it by my side as it become a part of me. And yet, all this came from one. This one being was you my Eowyn. Without knowing, you had become my only source of light. And now the only thing in my mind was to make you feel the same, for you to share my joy and love; the pace of my own heart."

"I thought my lady love had loved me in return as she was happy in my company. She talked less of sorrows but more of hope. In her gestures there was promise. I courted her for she was fair and wise; so brave and noble. She made me want to live and love, the greatest gifts of all. Instead of tears of pity, she brought to my eyes the tears of tenderness and joy. My skin she made glow with ardor, my mind, with comfort, my heart, with adoration."

"Again the lady made me happy when she told me that she loved me I return with a love that is tender and true. I now had seen that I did really heal her and sparked a life in her as she did in me. My dearest shares my life at present; she is my soul's companion, a missing piece. She knows my troubles and my wrongs; yet she is steadfast. Her happiness, is mine, my content, is hers. We love each other just the same as we did at the start. This woman is the mother of my precious children. She is the lady of the house. My lover in the dark. I wake up next to her in the morning and lay by her at night. Together we had conquered sorrow and softened all our pain. We were renewed together and together we share the love that brought us life."

I kissed Eowyn's soft petal lips and pressed her to my heart.

"And this is why my dearest I love you as I know you love me also. You make my happiness complete."

The answer to this were Eowyn's tears of joy which washed my cheeks and blended with my own for she felt the same as I and could not speak at such a tender moment. We held each other close and whispered of our love while the rays of the sun pooled around us and our ecstasy.


End file.
